


The Author and her Creation - An Undertale AU Story

by SamanthaLea



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Author as character, Comic Relief, Doodle Sphere, Drama, Fighting, Fluff and Angst, Ink!Sans - Freeform, OC Sans - Freeform, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Undertale AU, Undertale Multiverse, Undertale Universe, undertale - Freeform, what are tags even
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22077868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaLea/pseuds/SamanthaLea
Summary: This is the story of an author coming to not only find their created AU, but also the journey it will take in order to save it.
Kudos: 8





	1. The Proposition

**Author's Note:**

> This entire project is something I'm doing for myself, but I also hope that others can find some enjoyment by reading it. I've never really written in first person before, as I've always written in third person, but it just felt fitting for this kind of idea, so it's going to be a bit of an experience for me.
> 
> Ink does not belong to me. He belongs to Comyet.
> 
> More characters to appear in later chapters.

Tick tock.

I could practically feel the seconds ticking painfully by. It seemed that every time I glanced at the clock, another quarter of an hour had disappeared, gone and lost forever. I knew time was progressing, and yet, I couldn't bring myself to acknowledge the fact that I was simply sitting here wasting it. I should be focusing right now, and instead, my mind was lost somewhere else entirely. Staring at the opened word document in front of me, I was well aware that there were less than two new full paragraphs finished, and that was far from the amount needed to be anywhere near completion. I was supposed to be working on a writing project of mine, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't find the motivation to put my heart into it fully. Not even the music blasting in my earbud could rile my spirt from its slumber. After another half an hour slipped by without me so much as noticing, I finally accepted defeat. I let out a hefty sigh as I slumped back in my seat. I just couldn't seem to motivate myself. Maybe it was time for a break. I should make some coffee, or perhaps some hot tea, and then maybe take another crack at it...

"Huh." A voice hummed out from behind me in a rather curious tone. If it hadn't been right beside my free ear, I probably would have mistaken it for the music I was listening to. I jumped, bolting to an upright position immediately at the unexpected visitor. When I turned around, I came to find a rather colorful skeleton standing casually behind my chair, whose gaze was locked onto the computer screen and did not seem to even be aware of my rather shocked reaction. He hovered so close behind me, leaned forward to get a good view of my monitor, but he didn't even flinch in the slightest when I had whipped around to look at him from over my shoulder.

Ink Sans, or, as he preferred, Ink. He's the protector of creations and imaginations, defender of the AUs, as well as the motivation of literally hundreds and even thousands of artists. He was more than just inspiration, for he even made it part of his mission to help aspiring artists with their particular works. Why was such a unique monster just simply standing in my living room?

Well...

He just sort of showed up one day. 

I wasn't an artist, at least not by the standards in which he was. I am a writer, and I considered myself to be a casual one at that. Yet, I found myself admiring the true artists from afar, taking enjoyment in the beautiful things they could create upon paper and canvas. I was envious of the way they could manipulate colors and forms, but in the same sense, I was also just happy to watch. Over time, however, I found myself craving more than just participating as a witness. Eventually, I humored myself by writing short stories with these other creations, images that I believed could be possible, given the knowledge I had of them. I was not bringing to life anything of my own, I was simply taking pleasure in the oh too familiar game of 'what if'. 

Then, one evening, while I was seated at my computer desk, Ink just popped in. Quite literally, I might add. I didn't even know he was there at first. You see, typically whenever I sit down to write, I always have my earbud in, drowning out anything else besides whatever song fits the current mood I need for my story. It wasn't until I decided to take a break that I found him standing behind me, curious sockets staring at the computer screen...

Needless to say, I was more than just a tad surprised. 

After I recovered from what I believed was the oncoming of a heart attack, I, of course, asked the all-important question: why was he here? I was not a creator, so I couldn't see any logical reason for him to have come. Though his explanation was rather vague, he did admit to knowing about my... hobbies - and he was ecstatic. He mentioned that he saw something in me, a potential he believed I could grasp and use for something more than just participating with something someone else had made. He thought that if I set my mind to it, I could join them. This didn't make sense to me at first. I admitted to him that I had no talent when it came to drawing, so I had no way to express an image in the way I assumed he expected. "Writing is still art," Ink would say to me. "What you can't express with colors, you express with words." There was something that was so uplifting about his statement. 

Could I really create something on a level that someone else could with a brush? Could I express my words in such a way to create an image that could take flight on its own? 

I still wasn't completely convinced. I told him I would think about it. I wasn't sure if he was disappointed or not, but if he was he hid it well. In the same cheerful fashion, he said he would give me time, but he did have a request. He wanted to continue to come by, saying that he wished to keep up with the pieces I was currently working on. I reluctantly agreed. After all, it was quite an intimidating proposition, but the word 'no' seemed to be lacking in my vocabulary. 

I wasn't sure what to expect initially, but I found that, regardless of the fact that Ink was an artist of the painting sort and I was a writer, we still managed to get along quite well. He only showed up maybe once every week, and he would only stay for a brief time, but I was surprised he invested that much time in me. After all, I was still just a nobody. He asked me about my stories, and he genuinely seemed interested when I explained them to him. He would sit still as I rambled about possible plot ideas I'd been mulling over, and he would comment which ideas he liked more. It was like having a personal audience all of my own! As the weeks turned into a month, I found my confidence growing. I grew bolder, and I found that my motivation had blossomed exceptionally. I was excited to write because I had someone to share it with, someone who actually enjoyed it and was excited to find out what was happening next. Over time, I even came to learn about the things that he was passionate about! It started with him sharing pieces of art with me. Some were doodles of places he had seen, many of which I recognized. Eventually, it progressed further. I heard not only the stories of his adventures within the AUs, but he mentioned the place where he had access to all of them and the countless worlds that it provided. The more I listened, the more I became engrossed with this beautiful an endless cycle of creation, this neverending work of art he called home...

It had been on my mind a lot as of late.

"Geez, Ink, you have to give me a warning when you decide to pop in out of the blue like that," I said finally, and though there was a notion of mock scolding, there was honestly no true sense of disapproval in my voice. It wasn't the first time he snuck up on me, and I was sure it wouldn't be the last.

"What? Oh- Oh, sorry, Sam!" he replied with a laugh, his mouth stretching to form a wide grin as he stood up straight, a boney hand reaching up to scratch idly at his cheekbone. I knew for a fact he wasn't sorry, but I couldn't find it in my heart to actually be angry with him. His smile was absolutely contagious. "I was hoping to find an update to the story you've been working on, but..." his voice trailed off, the corners of his smile dropping ever so slightly.

"Yeah," I said apologetically before shrugging my shoulders, "I haven't made much progress yet." Honestly, it hadn't been all that long since the last time he had visited, so I was a bit surprised he had come back so soon. Was he that interested in the story, or was there something else on his mind? "I guess I've just been distracted is all."

"Is that so?" I knew it was a question, but something about the way he spoke made it sound like there was no real surprise to what I had admitted to. I didn't think too much of it, however. It wasn't uncommon for him to speak plainly, especially if his thoughts were elsewhere. His attention rarely stayed in one place for very long. Even now, his eyes weren't on me, but staring off into the empty space beside me. To answer his question, I simply nodded my head while letting out an acknowledging hum. "Is it because you're thinking about something else?" His words caught me off guard, as I hadn't quite expected for him to say anything concerning it. What surprised me more was when the shapes in his sockets shifted, darting over to fixate themselves on me, granting me what seemed to be his full and undivided attention. There was something about that intense stare that was rather... unsettling.

"I... well," I started, sinking back into my chair. Finding the eye-contact intimidating, I was the one to break away, glancing back towards the luminescent computer screen. "Yeah, I guess you could say that." Silence followed my statement. I wasn't sure why I thought he would save me from my own awkward position. Truthfully, I was still unsure of the idea that had been playing in my mind, and perhaps that made a part of me too embarrassed to admit to it aloud. Painfully, the seconds crawled by, and when I found no relief in the form of assistance to this conversation, I decided it was best to just go ahead and continue. "I was thinking more about what you were telling me before..." I paused again, desperately waiting for him to take the cue to jump in, but was rewarded once again with nothing. This time, I actually sighed. "About artists and their AUs... you know?" There was no way he could have possibly forgotten about it. AU was an acronym. It stood for 'Alternate Universe'. In his world, there were simply too many to count, as there were always more that were appearing. Each one was special in its own way. Some were similar, but no two were alike. There was one thing that they all had in common, however.

Each and every one of them was created by an artist.

It was something unique, something that was developed by a creator, and thus, they were forever linked by this incredible bond. It was such a lovely image to me. To have a world shaped by you, and only you.

I hadn't realized that, once again, a thick and heavy silence had settled over the room. I looked up at Ink, only to find that same and intense gaze still locked on me. That trademark smile I was so familiar with was nowhere to be seen. I had never seen his eyes so focused. It was as if they pierced through me, staring directly into my very SOUL. Although it was only for a few short seconds, it felt like an eternity had passed by before he finally moved. He blinked, and when his eyes opened again, the shapes within them shifted and flashed with fresh and bright colors, and mouth spread wide once more into a large and toothy grin. As if he could smile any other way.

"I know." He sounded quite proud of himself, and I could swear he even stood up straighter, as it looked as if he were puffing out his chest triumphantly. The tension I didn't even realize I had was finally released, my shoulders dropping as I breathed out. If he knew, then why in the world did he go through so much effort to make me say it out loud? Now I felt rather foolish. Feeling a tinge of bashful heat forming on my cheeks, I pursed out my lips in a pout, but that only seemed to amuse him further. "Come on, you've got to be confident! You should be excited, not nervous!" he teased. It wasn't the first time I'd heard that, either. He seemed to have this knack for trying to break me out of my shell, as he liked to call it. I was too busy being irritated by it to appreciate his attempt to help me. I would have liked to stay that way, too. Yet, soon, I was greeted with his outstretched hand, in a gesture that seemed as if he wanted me to take it. My curiosity getting the best of me, I momentarily forgot about my sulking in order to look up at him quizzically. The expression he wore was still excitable, but somehow softer than before. "Your creation has been taking shape. It's waiting for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Link to Q&A work!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237192/chapters/53098003)
> 
> So, I kinda decided that I wanted to have some fun in between working on chapters, so anyone reading has the option to ask any of the current characters a question! It can be about whatever: about their thoughts concerning a specific event, what they think about another character, or just anything random that you want to ask. Their answers are not canon to the story itself, but they may be able to give insight on the story if you ask them.


	2. Into the Multiverse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first meeting

The view was simply _breathtaking_.

After accepting Ink's hand, he quickly whisked me away to the place I had only ever heard about, and the place that Ink had described as his home. This was the Doodle Sphere. It was a vast open space, one which I could see no end to. I suddenly felt incredibly small. Floating islands suspended motionlessly filled my field of vision, and as I inspected them from a distance, I quickly came to realize that each and every one of them was unique. The platforms were decorated in a variety of ways. Some were covered with bright and colorful arrangements of flowers, while others were glistening white with an abundance of snow. There were fields green, with tall grass that swayed with an unexplainable breeze, some of which were decorated with varying flowers so that no two meadows were the same. There were glistening pools, some with rich and vibrant azure waters, while others were soft shades of cyan and melded with tropical hues from delicate coral reefs. There were even those that were reflections of the cosmos themselves, their surfaces swirling with a beautiful array of stars and galaxies. No two were the same, but they did all have similarities. The one main point, in particular, was each island had a doorway or building of some sort - an entrance.

"This is where all of the universes are. Here in the Doodle Sphere, you can access pretty much any of them." I had almost forgotten that I wasn't alone here. Looking at Ink, I found his gaze already settled on me, with a delighted smile spread across his skull. I suddenly felt self-conscious - had he been watching me this entire time? Deciding that was highly likely, I tore my eyes from him and instead chose to look back out at the scenery surrounding me. "Every artist's creation, their AU, shows up here." I knew this already, as he had told me in the past, but I didn't correct him. Instead, I just smiled. It really changes your perspective on the world when it's all laid out before you like this, I thought to myself. Together, the two of us stood in silence for a short spell. Maybe he was allowing me to simply soak it all in, or perhaps he had become distracted with something else entirely. With Ink, it was impossible to say which. Still, I was at a loss for words. Who would have ever thought that something so amazing could exist? To think that every artist who had ever dreamed of their own place, their own version of a world, had a place special enough to bring them all together? It was during this thought that I was suddenly reminded of why I was standing here in the first place.

"I still don't understand," I stated, my brow creasing as I thought back to his words before we departed. "You said mine is already taking shape... but how? I haven't actually done anything."

Ink chuckled lightly, and I could tell from the sound of it that he was probably enjoying himself, or maybe his spirits were lightened thanks to this situation. "All it takes it the want to do it. As soon as your heart accepts it, your world is already being created." It was such a strange thought, but I supposed I couldn't argue with it. Perhaps, deep down, I had already accepted this idea of working to create a new world - one in which I would personally be connected to. Thinking of that, it brought an entirely new thought to mind.

"So then... where is it?" I asked timidly, turning my head just enough to glance over in his direction. I found his back was facing me, but my question seemed to snap him back to attention, for he tilted his head in order to look back at me from over his shoulder. He blinked, once, twice, the shapes inside his sockets changing each time, and then he grinned. Without a word, he turned about, his attention fixated on something I couldn't see behind me. Puzzled, I had no other choice but to follow his lead. It wasn't until I shifted my feet to move that I realized we were standing in the snow, which crunched satisfyingly as I stepped back down upon it. Somehow, I didn't feel cold. Although I had dressed comfortably with long sleeves and a light scarf, I hadn't necessarily dressed for the snow, so I was thankful for that part. I cupped my hands and brought them in front of my mouth. As I breathed out, a cloud of white vapor slipped between my lips. I was fascinated by the site of it. Yet, that was hardly anything compared to what I viewed after I lifted my head. There, directly behind me, was a door. It was simple in design, in a neutral yet soft shade of grey. Looking at it, I wasn't sure how to feel, truthfully. Compared to the other beautiful islands that floated nearby, this one was rather unimpressive.

"It's still a work in progress," Ink said. Perhaps he saw my disappointment. His words made sense though, and I found myself feeling relieved. That's right, there wouldn't be much to it if it wasn't complete. Did that mean that someday this island would shine in its own way, just like the others that surrounded it? "A lot of the new ones start out this way, so don't worry. The more you develop it, the more you add your own touch to it, the more there will be. What's important though is that you've accepted it enough for the world itself to appear." This statement confused me, and so I shot a puzzled glance his way, arching a slender brow while also giving a slight tilt to my head. His eyes shifted, and for a moment, I thought I saw his expression change as well, to something I could only describe as uncomfortable, and shortly after his gaze drifted towards the door in front of us. "Not all creations make it this far. Some are abandoned before they ever get the chance to breathe." His tone had changed dramatically, and in an instant, I regretted asking him to clarify. "Some live long enough to be born, but then they are forgotten about." It seemed like a rather sensitive subject, and I could completely understand why. To be someone who adores nothing but creation, to watch it be unsuccessful must be devastating. It wasn't surprising to me that it happened, but hearing it spoken and put into words really made me realize just how important this responsibility was. As an artist, it was my task to keep my creations alive. Without me, they... would cease to exist. The thought was a heavy one, and I decided it was best to keep this one to myself.

"S-So," I started in an attempt to bring new life to the conversation, "how exactly... I mean, I guess what I want to ask is... what now?" I nodded my head towards the door in a questioning gesture. I wasn't sure if it was my words that changed his mood or if it was just his convenient way of bouncing between emotions that did it, but his head snapped back up with a renewed smile.

"Now, you keep doing what you've already been doing!" His words were now filled with a fresh burst of energy, which I was thankful for. "You've already accepted this world, so now you just have to continue to support it!"

"Support it?" His words confused me. He was correct, yes I had accepted the idea of having my own world, but I didn't even know what world that was yet. Each one was unique to its artist, taking shape in a way that suited them and their personality. Though this was 'my' world, what lay on the other side of the door was an absolute mystery to me.

"Mmhmm," he hummed cheerfully in response to my question as he placed his hands on his hips. "I can't tell you what to do exactly. You have to experience that part for yourself. That'd be like me telling you the end to a good book before you've had the chance to read it!" His choice of reference made me laugh, and I found with it that I couldn't argue his logic. He was right. This was something special for me, and if I wanted to learn about it, I would have to do that for myself. I couldn't ask him to do it for me, otherwise, that took away the entire concept of things. He was the protector of these worlds, but we were the ones who were supposed to give them life. Perhaps it was thanks to his words from before, but I found myself filled with a sense of DETERMINATION. So, with a deep breath, I readied myself. In order to give this world a chance, I would have to step through this door. He must have sensed my resolve, for I heard him chuckle quietly beside me. "It's not always the same for everyone, but it's usually pretty similar. The whole idea to start off with is to just witness it and see what this place is like. You really don't have to do much if you don't want to. It just needs a little help from you to grow. It can't blossom on its own, it needs you, the artist, to bring it to life." I nodded along to his words, my eyes glued to the door. As much as I wanted to be ready, as much as I wanted to pretend I was confident and that I understood the gravity of this situation, I had to admit I was still nervous. The idea itself was daunting, really. It felt like a huge weight of responsibility, one that I wasn't sure if I was cut out for. For whatever reason, Ink seemed to have faith in me, and it was this sole support that was enough to push me forward. Alone, I don't think I could have done this. With him, however, that pressure was eased, if only slightly. 

"Alright," I said with a final and curt nod of my head. This was it, then. I would go through this door and find out what was waiting for me on the other side. Ink and I exchanged a look between ourselves. He smiled at me, and I found it impossible not to smile back. Was I nervous? Of course, I was. At the same time, however, I was excited. I was about to step forward into an adventure all of my own. Just as I was about to step forward, Ink reached out a hand and clasped it against my shoulder. "I'll be right behind you, okay? It's really not as scary as you're thinking it's going to be! You're just gonna go in there and see what your world has to offer." 

"Okay..." I breathed out, somewhat relieved. As much as I would have liked to believe that I had the courage to do this alone, I truly was thankful to him for his support. He was the expert, and with him at my side, I felt safe that I could follow through with this. Sensing I was ready, it was Ink's turn to nod before he flashed me a confident thumbs up in approval, along with a rather pleasing grin, which I took as a gesture to continue. With a slow breath, I faced the door once more. I took my first few steps forward, closing the distance between me and it. When I was near enough to touch it, I hesitated. I could feel my heart racing inside my chest, but it wasn't from fear. I was eager, excited for whatever was going to come next. Lifting my hand, I reached out towards the door. Just as my hand was about to brush the surface, however...

... the door flung open.

If that wasn't a surprise enough, what happened next floored me - quite literally. A silhouette flew out from within and came crashing into me, and we both collapsed down into the snow. The impact was hard enough that the two of us dropped down and then rolled across the powered snow. I stopped after one complete rotation, becoming still only when I was lying on my side. At first, I wasn't sure if I should try moving. It felt as if though the wind had been knocked out of me, and even though I was sure I was no longer moving, somehow everything felt as if though it were spinning. Thankfully, this only lasted a few moments, and soon enough the ground beneath me felt stable. I wasn't injured - sore, sure, and I was certainly stunned, but I was intact. With a groan, I finally opened my eyes. There was a figure lying in front of me, only a mere few feet from me. It was a person, or at least I thought it was... it was hard to say, there was so much white that blended them in with the surrounding snow. Their back was facing me, and they weren't moving. My vision wasn't clear, probably thanks to the snow that had smudged my glasses during our tumble. I squinted, trying to get my eyes to focus. There, lying still in front of me... was another skeleton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the world, my little bundle of joy! Introducing *my* Sans, who makes a very dramatic entrance. I have to take a bit of a break at this point, as I am actually still in the process of acquiring some art for the guy, but I am simply ecstatic to give him a breath of life! Happy birthday, my little creation. <3 1/1/2020
> 
> Again, as stated before, Ink does not belong to me, he belongs to Comyet. I take no credit for him nor the Doodle Sphere.


	3. The Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The identity of the sudden stranger is revealed, but unfortunately, there's hardly any good news...

Blinking, I finally began to make out this individual's features. The white that I was seeing was the back of a skull. Now that my senses were coming back to me, I was finally starting to put the pieces of the puzzle together for myself. One moment I was preparing to open the door to the new universe, and the next... 

"Huh... well, that happened." It was Ink's voice that brought me back to attention. With a bit of effort, I propped myself up on my forearm in order to get a better look at the motionless skeleton. They were close, hardly a couple of feet from me. I could practically reach out and touch them. They were close to my own size - actually, they were very similar to another skeleton that was here...

"... Sans?" The name slipped from my mouth without thinking, but I was fairly certain that I wasn't mistaken. They looked like a nearly identical copy, surely this had to be the Sans from _my_ world - this was _my_ Sans. That immediately didn't make any sense to me. If he was supposed to be in my universe, then what was he doing out here? That seemed rather unusual. As I stared at him, though, new thought suddenly came to mind, one that was much more important. 

Was he okay?

He hadn't moved yet, and now confusion was shifting towards immediate concern. He hadn't responded when I called out to him, either. Was he hurt? Was he unconscious? I always had a terrible habit of letting my mind jump to conclusions, and of course, the worst thoughts now rushed through my mind. Surely that couldn't be possible, and yet, I could feel a sudden tightness in my chest. My heart was pounding, but it felt constricted thanks to this onslaught of emotions. By now, Ink had managed to wander over, and he was standing idly by. I couldn't begin to imagine what he was thinking, and he didn't give me any hints, either, for he remained absolutely silent, the only thing alerting me of his approach was the soft crunching of the snow beneath his shoes. I would have loved some helpful advice from him right about now, but it seemed I would have no such luck. Unsure of what else to do, I pushed myself up onto my hands and knees. My fears drove me forward. I didn't have time to wait for Ink to give me a suggestion, I had to find out for myself. I shuffled over closer to him before straightening up. I could now see over his shoulder, and I could make out enough of one side of his face. His eye sockets were closed, and his expression was still. He could have very easily been sleeping, or... I quickly shook that thought from my mind. Immediately, I reached out to him and started to carefully turned him over and onto his back. There was no resistance. "S-Sans..?" I called out again, hoping for some kind of reply. I was desperate for a response, anything to prove to me that he was okay. Unfortunately, he didn't give me anything. 

Now that he was turned over, I was able to get a better look at him. What stood out to me first was the unusual design that decorated the left side of his skull. It looked like a tattoo, but as I studied it more, I realized it seemed to be some type of possible scar. After staring at it a few seconds longer, I let my eyes wander further. His clothes were typical, the classic Sans's look; a white t-shirt, black shorts, and a signature blue hoodie, but they were clearly damaged. The left side was singed and torn, the sleeve tattered so much so that I could clearly see his arm through the scraps of fabric. Along the bones of his arm were similar markings that adorned his skull. How far did they travel, I wondered? More importantly, just what had happened to cause them? I let that thought go for the moment. Instead, I focused on his chest, watching it intently. I waited, hoping for a sign of life - and soon I was rewarded. After a short time, I watched the subtle rise and fall of his chest. Why a skeleton needs to breathe was a question I might ask myself in the future, but for now, it was hardly a concern. I was just relieved to see a sign of life. So much so, in fact, that I found myself letting out a slow and heavy sigh, and with it left the weight that had been crushing my chest.

"Is he okay, Ink?" I asked as I looked up at him. He must have been lost in his own world of thoughts, for as soon as I said his name, he blinked, and his expression shifted as if he were just coming back to attention. However, he didn't answer my question, he only narrowed his sockets ever so slightly. "What... happened?" 

"I, um... I don't know, honestly," he answered after another brief pause, his mouth moving to form into a deeper frown. He was quiet for another short spell, and I was merely left to wonder just what thoughts could be floating around inside his skull. "Can you check him?" he finally asked as he knelt down beside me. 

"Check?" I didn't understand what he was asking, not initially, anyway. Hadn't I already checked him? Well, I verified that he was breathing, at least.

"His soul. Can you?" I blinked, looking up from the unconscious Sans on the ground and over at Ink. He sounded hesitant, which was unusual for him. I wasn't brave enough to question him on this sudden change of character, however, and I eventually turned my attention back towards the Sans in front of me. 

"What-"

"Act," he cut me off, answering my question before I could actually say it. Was he becoming irritated by my hesitation? Though his voice was hardly aggressive, I wasn't used to him snapping so quickly, so I couldn't be certain if he was upset or not. I swallowed, and not wanting to make this situation any worse, I only nodded my head to reply. It seemed that, although he had put on this calm facade in the beginning, perhaps he, too, was concerned. Maybe this situation was something unusual to him, and maybe I wasn't the only one who was feeling anxious. Slowly, I exhaled, in an attempt to steady my nerves. Of course, I knew what to do, but something about it always felt... invasive. Like it was encroaching on something that someone might consider personal, and I didn't like pry. Still, it wasn't as if I could just ask him if it was okay, now, could I?

**Act**

**Check**

* SANS ??? ATK ??? DEF  
* ???  
* ???

It was fascinating just what you could find out by simply tapping into one's soul. It sounded like it should have been a rather complex action, but, in reality, it was one of the simplest things to do. Even easier when the host was willing... or, in cases like this, unable to stop you. Most of the information was unclear to me, as to why I wasn't sure, but there was one specific detail that stood out, and one that happened to be the most worrying.

* HP 0.1

As concerning as that was, it was hardly as troubling as what I realized next.

His soul was now exposed It was stark white, and upon closer inspection, I could make out faint hairline cracks that covered the surface. It was intact, but for how long? His breaths were shallow, the only visible sign of life he had given me thus far, but I was thankful nonetheless. Still, I was greedy, and I wished he would give me something more. How nice would it be for him to open his eyes, to look up at me, to tell me what had happened... 

... or what I was supposed to do now. 

"So he still has his soul... that's..." It was Ink who broke the tense silence that had settled between us, brief as it may have been. I couldn't judge how he was feeling by the tone in his voice, there was something that bordered on the edge of concern, but then it also sounded like a breath of fresh air... relief, perhaps? "... that's good." He finished his comment, but in all actuality, I could hardly see how any part of this situation was considered 'good'.

"We have to do something for him, Ink..!" There was no point in arguing over the details like his strange choice of words. The Sans lying on the ground was more important - it was possible that his soul was at risk. It looked unstable, and I feared that any second now the damage might only progress further. It didn't matter that he was still technically a stranger to me, and I didn't care that I was not obligated to do anything for him. It was a life, and I could hardly just sit idly by and watch it fade away right before my own eyes without at least trying to do something. "I... We... What do we do? What _can_ we do?"

Ink was quiet, and I could see by his tense expression that he was thinking, but I couldn't help but wish he would do so quickly. Every second that went by only fueled my anxiety that much further. Still, I had the decency to keep my mouth shut and let him have his peace. Besides, considering his tense expression, I could assume that he was probably just as stressed as I was. Thinking of that, the momentary flare of frustration inside my chest quickly melted away, and I was content with letting him think. In this world, he was the expert, not me. I would trust his judgment. "... Well," he started, his sockets narrowing as he gazed down at the unconscious Sans, more specifically at his damaged soul, "Perhaps... you could try and heal it?" I blinked. What did he mean by that, exactly? How does one simply manage to heal a person's soul? My silence must have been a good enough hint to show my lack of understanding, for after a short pause he continued to explain. "I've seen it done a few rare times in some of the other AUs, but you can give him part of your own soul, and... it can possibly stop the damage, or even fix part of what has been broken already. It could work now, too, maybe... but... um..." He trailed off, and from the way his tone dipped down at the end and judging by the almost blank expression he wore, I had a good idea what had happened. It was quite common for Ink to lose his train of thought, and I assumed that's what had transpired just now. He blinked, the shaped withing his sockets cycling each time, and then the brow furrowed, at least as much as it could, considering. Inwardly, I wanted to sigh, but I refrained for peace's sake. Now was hardly the time to be annoyed at my friend for his... quirks. Quietly, I looked down at the cracked soul. I could share some of my own soul in order to give his strength again? It sounded simple, but I felt that was hardly the case. Soul business was something I was rather... unfamiliar with, but I could only begin to imagine that there had to be a list of complications. What would happen if I made a mistake? Could I make a mistake, even? Would Ink have even suggested it if he thought it was unsafe, though? Surely not... right? I chewed thoughtfully on my lower lip. Regardless if it was difficult, or even outright dangerous, it was only a matter of seconds before I came to a decision, resolve already settling in my heart. 

"How do I start?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the very few people who read the original chapters, I apologize, but some details have been edited. The base story remains the same, so feel free to go back only if you're curious. More details were added, a few pieces changed, but the core is the same. It shouldn't happen again in the future;; 
> 
> Yaaaaaas, this chapter took forever to get to thanks to the constant wish-wash attitude I had with the first chapters. It's somewhat short, but I'm okay with that. The next chapter will have plenty to add to the events currently unfolding. Yes, this chapter was intended to be dramatic, and yes, the idea was to build some suspense and tension. I like a lot of drama in my stories. I promise it isn't without purpose though. =3


	4. An act of COMPASSION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lengths an artist will go for the creations they love are boundless.

Ink quickly went over the basic concept with me. According to him, it sounded fairly simple: I just needed to present my own soul and concentrate on what exactly it was that I was trying to do. Somehow, my soul would understand my intention, and from there supposedly the process would begin. I was thankful that it wasn't much more difficult than that, for I wasn't sure we had the time for anything more complex. That... and anything more complicated might have had the potential for mistakes. That was a thought I was trying to keep out of my mind, but as much as I wanted to be confident, I couldn't help but be aware of the possibility. I didn't know what could happen if I messed up, but I could guess that it wouldn't be good. 

With a slow exhale to help steady my nerves, I held my hands out in front of me, cupping them together with palms facing up. A little focus was all it took. 

_Ping_

The sound resounded brightly, and there, hovering just a few inches above my hands was my soul. Its color was soft, almost so much that it could have very well been mistaken for a light grey... but, sure enough, in the right light, I could see the shimmer of something that resembled a seafoam green. If Ink had any thoughts about my soul, he kept them to himself. Truthfully, I was surprised at just how quiet he had been since we had started. I almost had the mind to look over and see what he was doing, my curiosity piqued, but I managed to keep my eyes focused on the soul within my hands. 

_'I know I don't have the strongest soul, but I hope what I have for you is enough'_ , I thought to myself. My soul didn't carry the brightest color, nor did it represent a personality that was considered, well... powerful, but it was _my_ soul. Whether it was considered strong or not was irrelevant. It was all that I had to work with. I withdrew my left hand, allowing the soul to shift to where it was centered over my right palm, the latter moving to settle against my chest. I hesitated only momentarily, just long enough to gaze back down at the weakened Sans lying in front of me. Looking at him, I couldn't help but feel sympathy for him. My heart ached; no, my very SOUL mourned to witness him this way. As if to visually emphasize just how strongly I felt, the tender hue that glistened inside my soul seemed to pulse, the soft tones beating rhythmically within. 

**Seeing Sans's in such terrible condition, yet knowing that you could do something to help...**

**It fills you with COMPASSION.**

With that, all hesitation was gone. I reached out, my soul still floating above my opened palm, and I brought it so that it was hovering just a few inches away from his. I could feel the weight of it leave me, and just to test it for myself, I slowly brought my hand back. My soul remained in place beside his, which rested in the air just above his chest. For the first few seconds, I felt nothing. Then, there was a spark. It wasn't enough to startle me, but it was certainly enough to gather my attention. I felt... strange. I couldn't quite describe the impression it left me with. It was something I could only think of as just being aware, but even that didn't begin to cover it. Timidly, I brought my hands together before my breast, and I heaved a slow and quiet sigh. I had to just think about what I wanted, and what intentions I had by placing my soul so close beside another's. 

I had no ill thoughts. I had no desire to take his soul while he lied there helpless. I wanted to share with him a piece of my own, and in return, take some of the burdens inflicted upon him by taking a fractured one in return. No longer would he have to suffer from this alone. Together, we could share this struggle, for with both of us splitting the weight of it, it would be easier than if he was to try and do it alone... that was the idea, at least. It was a selfless act on my part, and the only thing I wanted to gain from this was the sweet relief that would come to me should he recover. I felt the tension practically melt away, and I was filled with this blissful sense of relief. I felt comforted and safe, though why I wasn't quite sure. Was it simply because of how determined I was to be helpful? That I was motivated purely by the idea that I could do something for him? 

Maybe it was all just silly thoughts inside my own head.

I exhaled out another long and drawn-out breath of air, just before I closed my eyes. I felt no trouble accepting this weight upon myself. With COMPASSION in my heart and soul, I did so willingly. Nothing would bring me more joy than to lift the suffering from another, regardless of relations. With one last focus on my wish, I left my soul open and vulnerable, and I kept my mind fixated on what I wanted... 

What I felt started out as a gentle ripple, so small and delicate that it only skimmed softly across the surface of this metaphorical pond. My world was dark, but I soon began to experience... something new. I didn't understand why, but for some unusual reason, I suddenly felt a rush of new emotions. I felt nervous, anxious, perhaps, but at the very same time, I also felt something that I could only describe as anticipation. It was the calm before a storm, one that I instinctively knew _I_ had control over. My heart was racing, but I felt a strong sense of resolve. I was DETERMINED. Whatever this feeling was, I was aware that it was something I alone could do. I felt... uncertain. These emotions that welled within me were conflicted. It was a struggle with a sense of power, and responsibility. I felt this DETERMINATION waver. Then, everything was quiet once more. 

After a few moments, something new began to flutter within me. I felt tenderness, a comforting feeling of warmth. It began in the palm of my hand, and then slowly it traveled along the length of my arm before settling inside my chest. It was almost soothing, and for a moment I lost myself to this precious feeling. It felt... right. I began to question those emotions from before. This was right. I had no reason to question myself. It was fair. Just as I began to feel safe, however, there was an abrupt sensation of pressure that followed through. It felt like my ribs were constricting my lungs, making it difficult to breathe. The warmth was no longer pleasant, for as soon as the pressure increased, it quickly transformed into a sharp and intense burning that tortured my lungs with every breath. I tried to open my eyes, but it was to no avail. Behind my eyelids flashed bursts of bright light so intense that it made my entire head pound and ache with pain. In the same path in which it had begun, the fire that burned in my body followed the same cycle. It grew in intensity, first in my hand, then quickly trickled its way along the length of my forearm. I felt like crying out, I wanted to shout for help, but I lacked the ability. I was simply forced to endure in silence and stillness. It now crept up past my shoulder, and then it spread its way across my chest. I no longer felt as if I could breathe, the pain was just so severe. Just when I felt that I couldn't stand it any further, the blinding flashes all began to dim and ebb away, while at the same time the burning ache in my body started to die down. Yet, I wouldn't remain awake long enough to realize it was actually over.

Everything went completely dark. 

There was nothing. No pain, no sensations, no lights... just nothingness. An emptiness that was darker than dark. Confusion quickly turned into panic. Where was I? What had happened? In a matter of moments, I was assaulted with a flurry of negative emotions: anxiousness, fear, dread, hysteria... I felt that I was losing control of myself. As I was trying to make sense of what had happened and what was happening, I was suddenly hit with the feeling of weightlessness, and for a moment, ever so briefly, I felt as if I was falling-

"Whoa whoa, easy does it!" The voice was muffled as if I were trying to listen through a glass window. My eyes searched the black abyss that surrounded me, but all I could see was the neverending darkness. "Hey, can you hear me?" This voice... it sounded so far away, and yet it was also everywhere around me. I couldn't understand the emotion behind the tone... did it sound concerned? Angry? Afraid? Though I couldn't see where this voice came from, I couldn't allow myself to ignore it. It had piqued my curiosity enough to grab my full attention. "Sam..?" That name... was that my name? This voice... why did it sound so familiar to me? Instinctually, I felt safe. This voice was one that made me feel at ease, which was exactly what I needed. Not even the darkness could frighten me anymore. I wanted to find this voice; no, I wanted to find the person this voice belonged to. 

"Wake up..."

What did they mean? I didn't recall falling asleep - actually, I couldn't recall much of anything. This made me think back: how _did_ I get here? 

I remembered...

Wearily, my eyes cracked open. What I saw now was not the endless world of darkness, but the bright and vibrant hues of the Doodle Sphere - as well as a very concerned-looking Ink. "Oh, thank the stars, you're awake!" I blinked. This world was almost too bright, and I found myself squinting as I adjusted to the bright and warm hues and light. I felt as if I had just woken from a deep sleep, and with it, my memories were now all jumbled. Groggy was the only term I could use to describe just how exhausted I was. I vaguely recalled something of a dream... I closed my eyes, thinking perhaps I could remember what it was if I just tried to think about it. "Hey, don't go back to sleep!" My eyes opened again. He sounded worried, and I couldn't quite understand why. I could hear him sigh, something that I assumed was a sound of relief. "You had me worried!" Ink continued, and I somehow found the strength to look back up at him. "You were quiet for a long time, and then you just sort of... collapsed. Then, when you wouldn't wake up, well..." For the first time, he averted his gaze from me, and he seemed to be looking down at the ground beside him. I only now noticed just how close he was to me, and that I felt something supporting my weight. Focusing on that, I quickly realized it was his arm around my shoulders. He was holding me upright me so that I wasn't lying in the snow, and I was actually being cradled against him. I could now faintly register the subtle scent of paint with each breath I took. I was far from being completely out of it, so, now realizing the position I was in, I quickly tried to sit up on my own, before my cheeks had a chance to flush with color from embarrassment.

"S-Sorry," I muttered quietly, struggling to support my own weight. I couldn't believe that I had gotten into such a predicament! Poor Ink, not only did I make him worry about me, but he had to personally deal with trying to hold me up now as well. I was the helper, not the other way around - being in situations where I had to rely on someone else made me feel awkward... which, to think about it didn't quite make much sense. Still, I couldn't argue with my own logic, regardless of how hard I tried to. Not to mention how close he had been... well, I did my best not to think about that part. Unfortunately for me, though I managed to initially sit up, as soon as I was trying to hold myself upright alone, the world around me quickly began to spin. So much so that I actually let out an audible noise that expressed my uncertainty. 

"Hey, take it easy," Ink said, and once again I felt his hand on me, now pressed between my shoulder blades. It wasn't much, but it was enough to keep me grounded. "You don't look too great... um, how do you feel?" I wasn't sure what he meant by that, and, honestly, I wasn't even sure I wanted to know. Did I look as ill as I felt? I hoped not. 

"Um... I'm fine? Just kind of dizzy," I lied, hoping to brush aside the subject. I wasn't in any sort of pain, so I didn't see a reason to make a big deal over it. I just felt very weak. "I'll be okay in a second, really." I pressed in an attempt to reassure him further. I brought a hand up to my head, pressing my palm firmly against my forehead as if somehow that would stop the world from revolving around me. Suddenly, a thought came to mind. "Sans..?" That's right, that's what I had been doing before, well, _this_. "Sans... how is he?" I asked while attempting to lift my head in order to search for him. It wasn't difficult to find him, for he was still lying on the ground where he had been before. His soul was no longer exposed, however. 

"Well, he hasn't woken up or anything yet, but I think he's okay for now." I let out a sigh in relief, a breath I didn't even realize I had been holding until I released it. Ink's words sounded truthful, not like he was just making it up so that I would feel better. "I can't be too sure - I mean, both of your souls returned when you collapsed, so..." Ah, so that's how it was then. We had no way of knowing yet just what exactly had been done, and we wouldn't unless we actually checked. I raised my right hand, and though it trembled, I managed to hold it with my palm facing up in front of myself. Thankfully, it wasn't difficult to call forth my soul. Almost effortlessly it appeared, hovering just inches above my opened hand. 

With one look, it was clear that _something_ had happened. 

Whereas before my soul had been whole and flawless, in the radiant light of the Doodle Sphere, there was no hiding the damage that had been inflicted upon it. They were subtle but unmistakable - there were now several fractures that ran across the surface of my soul, and although the color had hardly changed, still pulsing with a rather pastel shade of bluish-green, there was a portion inside that had been rendered a different color entirely - a rich shade of purple in the shape of an upside-down heart. It stood out strongly, thanks to its vibrant hue compared to the softer tones surrounding it, and for a long time, I could only stare at it.

"Whoa." It was Ink who spoke first, and I had been so lost inside myself that I had almost forgotten he was still right beside me, so I nearly flinched at the sound of his voice. He didn't seem to notice, however, for he quickly continued. "It's so colorful!" I could almost laugh at how excited he sounded, and perhaps I would have if the situation was different. Still, I did find myself smiling. He was right, it was rather colorful. If this was what had become of my soul, then what about Sans's? I went to move, my soul quickly vanishing as I leaned forward in an attempt to position myself closer to Sans. Ink helped by keeping me supported, regardless of the fact that I tried to convince him otherwise.

**Act**

**Check**

* SANS 1 ATK 1 DEF  
* ???  
* ???

*HP .5

Just as it had been with my own soul, there were some very obvious differences. Where his soul had been merely white before, the outside of it now held color. It was purple, similar to what now lay inside my own, but in a much softer hue. I wasn't sure if that was the natural color it was supposed to be, or if perhaps it hadn't quite recovered enough to shine it's true shade yet. Inside his, just as it was mine, was a, upright heart-shaped cutout of a different color, the gentle sea-green color that expressed my soul's COMPASSION. Our hearts were like flip-flopped versions of each other. Although his soul was still cracked in places, it was clearly less than it had been before. I leaned forward just a bit in an attempt to examine it further, but when I tried to stop myself, I quickly found that I simply couldn't.

"Whoops!" Ink called out as he caught me, his arm outstretched so that it braced me just above my chest. I didn't intend for it to happen, but I found myself gratefully clinging to it for support, to which he merely laughed at. "Maybe it'd be a good idea for you to rest a bit. Seems like this took a lot out of you." Part of me wanted to argue with him, but deep down, I knew that he was right. I was exhausted, and I was sure if I tried to keep going, I'd only end up causing more harm than good. As much as I wanted to wait around and keep an eye on Sans, I'd have to trust that he'd be safe now. So, admitting defeat, I wearily nodded my head in order to agree with Ink. Maybe a little bit of rest would have me good as new, and I could actually be helpful. In this state, there really wasn't much I could do for anyone. 

Ink helped me to my feet, and, with his help, I was able to walk over to a nearby cedar tree. I sat down at its base and leaned back, resting myself against the sturdy trunk. Only when I was safely supported by the tree did Ink retreat, but only slightly. With his trusty brush, he quickly whipped up a thick blanket. "Thank you," I replied softly as he moved to cover me with it, though I was fast to take over. As much as I enjoyed his kindness, I didn't want to abuse it. I had a knack for trying to do everything myself, anyway. "What about him?" I asked, unable to focus on myself. My mind was always quick to wander to someone else, regardless of my own position. 

Ink stood up straight and looked back to where Sans was lying down. "Oh, right," he hummed while tapping the tip of a bony finger against his chin. After a brief pause, he wandered over to him, then knelt down. I could only view his back, so I couldn't quite see what he was doing initially. My eyelids were heavy, but I was too concerned to drift to sleep just yet. "Hm?" I heard Ink's voice pick up in a questioning intonation, and he moved to pick something up. 

"What is it?" I asked, and though my own voice was hardly loud, it was enough that Ink could hear me. He stood up, shifting so that he was standing profile towards me, and I could see that he now held something in his hands. It was a rather plain-looking notebook. "I don't-" Before I could even finish the thought, Ink had already flipped it open. I had wanted to suggest we leave it be. After all, who knew what was inside? Yes, there was a possibility that it could provide some useful information, but there was also the chance that it could be private. Ink, not seeming to consider this, quickly flipped through the pages. The further he went, the more his expression changed. His sockets narrowed, and, though it was hard to guess from a distance, I thought he looked troubled. As much as I told myself it was wrong, my curiosity eventually got the better of me. "... So...? What is it?" I asked cautiously, fearing that perhaps inside this book was only bad news. Ink flipped through a couple more pages, expression stern as ever. Then, he paused, letting out a sound that I took as uneasy. 

"..." He stared at the page for a short spell longer. Each passing moment only made my anxiety grow that much further. I almost thought to repeat myself, but then he finally moved, his shoulders suddenly dropping as the expression on his face fell. "It's empty," he said, sounding disappointed. I felt a weight in my chest sink and come crashing down into my stomach. I had been on the verge of freaking out, and the book was empty?! I slumped back against the tree, eyes closing as I exhaled heavily. I wasn't sure if I should be relieved or frustrated. "Well, guess that's that." He mumbled. Truthfully, I had no idea what it was he was hoping to find. I was honestly kind of glad that there was nothing inside. I wasn't sure what I would have done if it had been filled with anything personal. 

Maybe it was due to the stress, but I suddenly felt even more tired than before. My eyes refused to even open at this point. "Hey, Ink," I called out, and I could hear the weariness even in my tone. Ink hummed back a reply, thank goodness, so I continued, "Will you-"

"Oh, right!" Ink cut me off suddenly. "Yeah, I'll get him taken care of, don't worry!" Well, at least he interrupted me because he knew what I was going to ask, and not because he had just lost his train of thought. My lips curled into a slightly all-knowing smirk, for I knew just how likely the latter could have been. "Yup, I've got this! You can count on me. Don't worry, you just get some rest." I nodded my head, or at least I thought I did. I couldn't argue with him even if I wanted to, and I didn't. I would trust him to look after Sans while I rested. 

The last thing I heard before I drifted off completely was the sound of snow crunching and the soft and subtle noises of fabric shifting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got around to updating! This chapter took a while, mostly because life just gets busy sometimes! It was a bit longer than the previous ones, too, but I'm satisfied with how it turned out. The following chapters may or may not be shorter in order to make it easier to update regularly.


End file.
